freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Retake of Logos, Spoofs and a Commerical
Logos, Spoofs, and a Commercial … The Commercial Nickname: ‘’Scary Rooster’’ Commercial: We see a rooster perched on top of a wooden gate. He gets off the gate and walks toward a house. He peeks inside and sees a bottle of cleaning stuff and gives an alarmed scream of horror. The commercial ends with a message about the cleaning stuff. FX/SFX: The outdoors, then the interior of a house. Music/Sounds: The rooster clucking as he walks toward the house, then a loud scream. Aside from him, the announcer is heard next, at the end. Availability: Very rare. Probably was shown in the year 2005. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The rooster’s screaming noise will terrify, and probably haunt, many people. It will probably even result in bad dreams. Paramount DVD Logo Logo: At the beginning, there is only black. Then, we see some clouds begin to appear. A few seconds after that, some stars come zooming by. We then see the stars that are forming the Paramount logo, along with the word ‘’Paramount’’. A CD appears on the screen, and comes right up close to the logo, causing a bright flash to appear and an explosion sound to occur. A laser disc makes the entire logo silver. On 2003 and 2004 DVD releases, ‘’Previews’’ and ‘’Main Menu’’ appear next to the logo. Whoever’s watching this has to make a choice. After that, both the logo and the selections disappear. FX/SFX: The clouds, the stars, and the logo, which turns silver after the CD approaches it. All this is followed by a completely black background. On 2003-2004 DVD releases: the selections appearing after everything that has been said. Music/Sounds: Quietness, then a soft whirring sound that becomes louder and louder. Following this, an explosion sound. Availability: Without the selections: Common. It might have appeared on many VHSs and DVDs. With the selections: Uncommon. It came to use from 2003 until 2004---just two years. Therefore, it appears on many videos from 2003 to 2004. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The sounds might surprise you, especially the loud explosion sound. 1981 Paramount Pictures Logo Logo: A black mountain over a blue background is shown. Then, a flash appears behind the mountain. It gets very intense until finally, some stars and, eventually, ‘’Home Video’’ appear. Sometimes, although this is extremely rare, the stars roll and fly away, leaving the Paramount logo with no stars. FX/SFX: The blue background, the flash, the appearance of the stars and ‘’Home Video’’, and occasionally the stars rolling and flying away. Music/Sounds: Ominous music, and a sound that resembles an explosion. Availability: Very rare. This is an older Paramount logo, so you are least likely to find it. Some videos from the 1980s have this logo. Scare Factor: Low to high. If you are used to this logo, then it’s not a problem. But, if you aren’t used to it, you might be caught off-guard by the bright flash. Pixar’s Accident (Video) Video: The usual PIXAR letters appear. Luxo Jr, the lamp, enters the scene, but gets caught by a rope. Luxo Jr whimpers afterward, and pokes his head out and looks at the screen. He hops onto the scene again, and then, is stopped by some sticky white gum. He struggles to get free, and when he succeeds, he flies past the I and the P. Luxo Jr rushes back to the I and tries to jump on it, but accidentally slips. He manages to regain his composure…and finds himself right on top of the I. Luxo Jr looks down at the I and again jumps on it. Just when he is about to crush it, he knocks the I over. Luxo Jr, realizing his mistake, gets very frantic and ends up knocking over the letters P, X, A, and R. After that, he hops right up close to the camera, causing the screen to turn black. When the scene lightens up again, Luxo Jr is shown injured. FX/SFX: The background, and Luxo Jr’s attempts to crush the I. Music/Sounds: Impossible to describe. See Video above. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Medium. Luxo Jr hopping right up close to the camera might startle some. Some people might be used to it, however. Maria Elisa Pixar Parody (Video) Video: We see a black lamp hopping slowly onto the scene. He stops and looks at the first ‘’I’’. After a moment, he hops and lands on it. He jumps on it, stops briefly, and jumps on it again, eventually crushing it. The black lamp takes a look around, and then looks at the camera. The screen darkens, with the only exception of the black lamp’s light, of course. Then the light also disappears. Variants: There are two variants. The first version of this logo has a blue background. The second version of this logo has a pink background. FX/SFX: The background, and the black lamp jumping on and crushing the first ‘’I’’ in ‘’MARIA ELISA’’. Music/Sounds: None. Both versions have no audio. Availability: Both versions only show as videos. Scare Factor: None to low. Many people rather like this take on the normal ‘’Pixar’’ logo. Pixar with Dynamite Video: We see a bright blue lamp hopping very fast, before stopping to look at the I. He very quickly jumps on it, and tries to crush it, but to no avail. The lamp gets frustrated and continuously jumps on the I until he becomes exhausted. Then, the lamp looks down and discovers that the I is connected to a wire. Even worse, dynamite is being used on the I. A yellow ball lands on the dynamite and deliberately blows up both the I and the lamp. After that, he turns around and smugly looks at the viewer. FX/SFX: The background, the lamp’s furious attempts to crush the I, and the blowing up of the lamp and the I. Music/Sounds: Hard metal-like sounds as the lamp jumps, and then an explosion sound followed by some kind of march. Cheesy Factor: The lamp looks very persistent when it tries to jump on the I. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Most people find the lamp’s persistence funny. But they may get caught off-guard by the explosion sound. PixarT Pixar Parody (Video) Video: We see the lamp hop, and then stop and look at the I. The lamp starts jumping on the I, and then stops. He jumps on the I again, and crushes it. The lamp looks around, but before he can look at the camera, the I pops back up, sending the lamp flying. The lamp hops up to the I again and shakes himself up as hard as he could. He goes offscreen for a couple of seconds, and then crushes the I on one try. The impact, however, causes the T to be knocked over. The I goes back up twice, before disappearing. The lamp looks at the camera, but then he experiences the I popping back up again and him flying into the air with a scream. FX/SFX: Impossible to describe. See Video above. Music/Sounds: We briefly hear a music note at the beginning. There are multiple sounds in this video. Cheesy Factor: Just like the bright blue lamp from ‘’Pixar with Dynamite’’, the lamp is persistent. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low to high. The scream at the end might startle some people. Pixar Outtake #1 (Video) Video: We see Luxo Jr hopping and then stopping to look at the I. He tries hopping on the I, but ends up landing on the X instead. The lamp gives a single sound and then its bulb flashes. FX/SFX: The background, and Luxo Jr’s failed attempt to crush the I. Music/Sounds: Luxo Jr’s hopping, along with the sound of electricity at the end. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low. Pixar Outtake #2 (Video) Video: We see Luxo Jr hopping and then stopping to look at the I. When Luxo Jr shakes his body, the I shakes, too. Luxo Jr freezes with surprise. The I stretches himself out and sends Luxo Jr rolling to the camera. FX/SFX: The background, and everything else mentioned above. Music/Sounds: Luxo Jr’s hopping, and two shaking sounds. Luxo Jr seems to say ‘’Argh!’’ at the end as he rolls to the camera. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: None to low. Luxo Jr rolling toward the camera at the end might catch some off guard. Most people, however, rather enjoy it. Juxo Pixar Parody (Video) Video: We see a black lamp hopping past the letter J, and then stopping and looking at it. He jumps on the J, and crushes it. Then the black lamp looks at the camera as the screen turns black, with a ‘’Dink!’’ sound following it. FX/SFX: See Video above. Music/Sounds: The black lamp’s jumping, and a ‘’Dink!’’ sound. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low. The ‘’Dink!’’ sound might catch some off guard. A Lamp Goes to Jail Video: We see a lamp hopping, and then stopping and looking at the ‘’I’’. He hops on the I, and when he crushes it, there seems to be blood. The other letters gasp and scream, and the P even collapses. Then the lamp’s light causes the scene to turn white. When it settles, he is shown surrounded by black walls. Two police officers of some sort find the lamp guilty of the incident. FX/SFX: See Video above. Music/Sounds: The lamp’s hopping and jumping, and then the gasping and screaming of the A, the X, the R, and possibly the P. After that comes silence and a march. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Medium. The gasping and screaming might not suit well for some. Pixor Logo #1 (Video) Video: We see a lamp hopping, and then stopping and experiencing light failures. FX/SFX: The background, and the lamp hopping and stopping due to a light failure. Music/Sounds: The lamp hopping, and then a whirring sound of some sort as the lamp’s bulb flashes. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low. The light failure of the lamp might startle some. Pixor Logo #2 (Video) Video: A lamp hops onto the scene. We also see that the I is replaced with TNT in the PIXOR logo. The lamp makes lots of noises as he looks around. A sizzling sound is heard as the wire starts to shrink. The lamp sees the fire behind him, gives a loud ‘’HUH!’’ sound of alarm, and then tries to hop off, but ends up exploding. The head of the lamp rolls for a couple of seconds, and then settles. FX/SFX: See Video above. Music/Sounds: The lamp’s jumping and noises, and a sizzling sound, and then an explosion sound, followed by the sound of metal as the head of the lamp rolls. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The exploding might make people uncomfortable. THX Logo #1 Logo: The Deep Note is heard as the THX logo is shown. But then the Deep Note stops working and then the logo breaks down. We then see a blue background as Tex the robot rolls up and sees the broken logo. Tex says ‘’Huh?’’ before jumping up and opening up a panel on the X. Tex puts on a jet pack, and as he looks at the camera and grunts something, pulls out a hammer from behind his back. Tex flies to the right side of the screen and hammers, then flies to the left and drills. He comes back to the THX logo, and then opens up the T. He reveals a switch, which causes the logo to start working again. Tex stares at the logo, amazed at what he had done. Realizing that the letter X is still open, he kicks the logo, causing the screen to say ‘’’The Audience is Listening’’. FX/SFX: See Video above. Music/Sounds: The Deep Note is heard twice, and there are lots of sounds during this video. Availability: Common. It has shown on many DVDs. Scare Factor: Low. The break-down of the THX logo might catch some off-guard. THX Logo #2 Logo: Tex the robot is shown again. This time he is shown next to a car. In an attempt to escape, Tex goes right through the grille of the car. Tex bounces and flies around the car in an uncontrollable way, and eventually finds himself in front of the THX logo. He stands triumphantly in front of the logo as the Deep Note plays. FX/SFX: The inside of the car. Music/Sounds: Various car sounds, and bouncing sounds, followed by the Deep Note. Availability: Rare. It is unknown if this ever appeared on any DVDs or VHSs. Scare Factor: Low. People might be caught off-guard by Tex entering the car. Category:00 Category:Pages with no photos Category:What the fuck Category:What are you guys? RETARDED.